Memories of Host and Hostess Club
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: The Host and Hostess Club are looking back at the random memories that happened since Tsukiko, Kumiko and Midori came. Sides stories for "Love has its many bumps". Please read and review.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I also don't own Harvest Moon; Natsume does. I only own my OCs.

**Author's Note:** So I was bored after I finished my other book and was like what happened if Tsukiko fell in love with a girl, it came to me when I was reading rocketandroll's story "The Host Club's Sassy Girl". Thanks for letting me use the idea, please read her story, it's really good. Well onto the story!

Memory #1

Love sucks

At the Takahashi/Hara Estate

The Host and Hostess Club were at Tsukiko, Kumiko, and Midori's house wondering what to do. It was currently Spring Break for them, but since Haruhi did not have a passport they couldn't go anywhere far. Hikaru and Kaoru, who did not like to be bored decided to look at an album during the school year.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Kumiko said noticing them looking at the album.

"_An album,_" They replied looking at her.

The other members decided to look at the pictures too.

"Oh yeah, here's a picture when you three first came here," Manami pointed to a picture.

"How did you get that picture?" The Takahashi twins and Midori asked suspiciously.

None of the other members looked at them. The girls sweat dropped.

"_Nice to know that we were being stalked when we just got here..._"

Kaoru turned the page.

"Hey remember her, Tsukiko-sempai?" Haruhi pointed to a girl.

Tsukiko took a look before frowning. "Don't remind me," Thinking back to the time.

Flashback

At the 3rd music room

The door to the 3rd music room opened as Midori and Kenta walked in to find everyone there except Tsukiko. Midori thought it was strange not to see Tsukiko with Kumiko so she walked up to Kumiko and Kenta left to go talk to Kyouya.

"Kumiko, where's Tsukiko?"

Kumiko looked up to see Midori. "Oh about that-"

The door then burst opened with Tsukiko standing there closing the door then leaning on it trying to catch her breath.

"If a girl ask for me tell her I'm not here and I never was." Tsukiko ran into the changing room and hid.

"Well that was weird." Haruhi said.

"Yeah." Honey said. "What's going on, Kumi-chan?"

"You'll see." Kumiko said, as she just looked at the door. It burst open with a girl standing there. She had black hair that went to her mid-back and cerulean eyes. She then walked up to Kumiko and asked.

"Tsukiko-kun!? Tsukiko-kun, are you here? Excuse me have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Sorry he hasn't shown up at all. I think he said something about leaving for a…a…"

"For a competition." Midori said stepping in.

"Yeah…a competition." Kumiko said.

"Really? Which one? I haven't heard of any competition taking place this week."

"Well he's getting ready for one now." Kumiko said as she sweat dropped. _How are we going to get out of this mess?_

"Maybe I can cheer him on. Which competition?" The girl said happily.

"Umm…" Kumiko said as she was thinking. _Shoot…there's no competition anytime soon…_

"It's a martial arts competition and I'm pretty sure that Tsukiko don't want anyone disturbing him during that competition." Midori said.

"Oh ok then." She then turned around and was about to leave. "Oh by the way tell your brother that I might be coming back later to request him I've heard that he hosts here and I know he didn't leave the school since his limo driver isn't picking him up until later." She then smiled and walked away and closed the door.

"Ok…how does she know that?" Manami said.

"She's a stalker." Kumiko said.

Tsukiko walked out of the changing room glaring at Kumiko and Midori.

"A martial arts competition?" Tsukiko said.

"You should be happy we got her out of here." Midori said.

"That's true, but a martial arts competition?! You should know the next one is a couple of months away, there is no competition coming up soon."

"Sorry, couldn't think of anything else." Midori said.

"_So what's the deal with you and the girl, by the way who is she?_" The Hitachiin brothers said.

"She is Miku Shisawagi." Tsukiko said.

"She's in Tsukiko's chemistry and English class and transfers here just a couple of days from now from a city just an hour or so away from here." Kumiko said.

"So how did all of this happen with you running away from her?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's just say that one day Tsukiko just happened to bump into her and helped her picking up her books and poof. The next day she started clinging on her in class and stuff like that, liked they were going out for days." Kumiko said.

"That's great! My son finally found a girlfriend." Tamaki said as he hugged Tsukiko.

"Ok idiot, there was so many wrong things with the sentence you just said." Tsukiko said as she pushed Tamaki off of her. "Like 1: I'm a girl. 2: Since I'm a girl I'm not planning to have a girlfriend much less a boyfriend because. 3: I'm engaged, stupid!" Tamaki just went to his corner.

"_So what are you going to do, Tsukiko-senpai?_" The Hitachiin brothers said.

"No clue."

"Tsukiko-senpai there is going to be a problem, though." Kyouya said.

Tsukiko looked over to him. "And that would be?"

"Don't you remember? Miku said she is coming back to request you."

"That's impossible, I'm a… shoot." Tsukiko said.

"Exactly." Kyouya said.

"So what are we going to do, Kyouya-senpai?" Kenta said.

"I don't know we could let her be a host for the day, but the problem is she host with Kumiko-senpai and I'm pretty sure Kumiko-senpai doesn't want to be a host."

"I know what we should do!" Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere.

_When did he get back from his corner?_ Haruhi thought.

"_What should we do, My Lord?_"

"Since my precious twins are the Yin-yang type and they are complete opposites, why don't we just make my son, Tsukiko into a host while Kumiko can still be a hostess and then they can be complete opposites?"

"That's not a bad idea, but there is one flaw." Manami said.

"What's that?"

"Well there is going to be Tsukiko hosting a girl with Kumiko hosting a boy."

"And what's the flaw?"

"Don't you get it, Tamaki?" Kumiko said. "Sooner or later they are going to find out that Tsukiko's a girl even though the boys thought that she was already a girl and the girls in class thought she was a boy, but beside that point. If they found out Tsukiko's a girl she'll have to start wearing the girl's uniform being forced into it and then Tsukiko will probably leave. She HATES dresses and the color yellow mostly pink, but yellow too."

"But the problem I don't get is how come they just don't put two and two together?" Haruhi said.

"I guess they aren't smart enough to." Tsukiko said. "But Kumiko is telling the truth, at our old school that did happen and I ended up transferring to another school, Kumiko ended up coming along too."

"What happened to make you transfer?" Kenta said.

"Funny story. I was at a martial arts competition and just won and I left to go to the locker room and unfortunately a girl from our school followed me and found out I was a girl. She reported it to the school and the next day I transfer since that morning I found a package with my name on it saying that I had to wear the girl's uniform from now on which was worst than this school's uniform. I wore for 5 seconds and then took it off and burned it and went to find a school to transfer to.

"What was wrong with it, Tsuki-chan?"

"It was pink." Kumiko said. "Tsukiko hates pink."

"Oh yeah, I remembered one time one of your relatives gave you sometime pink. I think it was a shirt…Anyways the next day I found it, it was dyed in the color black." Midori said.

"Exactly and that is why I transferred." Tsukiko said.

"That is why in our house there is nothing pink or else it would dye the next day or burned." Kumiko said.

"But she hasn't burned the school down yet." Haruhi said.

"She only burn things that is on our property or else this place would have been burned or changed to the color white or black."

"So what are we going to do about this, Tamaki?" Kyouya said.

"I'm thinking we should just make my son a host."

"But then the customers will find out the truth and Tsuki-chan will transfer."

"How about what if we separate them?" Kenta said.

"No, that would be a problem they are Yin and yang without one the other won't host right." Manami said.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said.

"If Kumiko isn't there Tsukiko would just be saying rude comments about stuff she really doesn't care about and probably be ignoring the customers half of the time, but the other way around Kumiko would be a bit too nice to the customer and be in their faces without Tsukiko to even that out. Then they won't be the Yin-yang anymore. They would be more like demon and angel." Manami said.

"That would be a problem." Haruhi said.

"Why don't I just tell the girl that I'm a girl and make her promise not to tell anyone?" Tsukiko said.

"But then you would be breaking the girl's heart, my son."

"Does it look like I care?"

"But Tsukiko, the way he said it, it does make sense. I mean what did she ever do to you to make you break her heart?"

"Let's see…She made run to my next class once the class is done or else she'll cling on me all the way to the next class actually she makes me run everywhere before that I could of taken my time just to walk to the next class. Sometimes I wonder why I don't try out for the track team because of all this running."

"Wow…that does make sense." Kumiko said. "…I think, but it still doesn't give you the right to do it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We could just separate them and give them new types and personalities, but I don't think they would like that." Kyouya said.

"That's a great idea and I know just the person to do this." Tamaki said.

"_You don't mean…_" The Hitachiin brothers said.

"Oh-hohohohohohohohoho…" Everyone then heard a high-powered motor and the floor in front of them started to rise. There on the spinning platform stood a girl with long brown hair and a pink bow on top, wearing the girl's uniform. "Oh-hohohohohohohohoho…"

"I knew it…" Hikaru said.

"So this is the Hostess club I've heard so much about while I was away." The girl said.

"I'm guessing you're Renge? Back when I was researching about the Host club I came across you, the Host club's manager, I believe." Tsukiko said.

"Correct and you are Tsukiko the vice-president with Manami, the president and your twin, Kumiko with your cousin Midori."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Midori said.

"So Renge-kun, what should we do?" Tamaki said.

"Well, just leave them to me and I'll get them fixed up." Renge said as she dragged the twins out.

"Do you think it's safe to let Renge with them?" Haruhi said.

"Of course." Tamaki said confidently.

"_I don't think we should of let her take them away._" The Hitachiin twins said.

10 minutes later…

Renge came in on a stage with a catwalk this time. (I have no idea how the stage or the catwalk appear.)

"Please welcome the new and improved Tsukiko and Kumiko!" Renge said as the curtains opened. "First meet the down-to-earth type, Kumiko." Renge said as Kumiko walked in. She had a flower in her hair and was wearing a dark green dress that reached down to knees. She also had a basket full of flowers with her as she walked down the catwalk. "She's down-to-earth and shy, but if you're able to open her up she'll show you her real self." The curtains then closed again as Kumiko walked through them.

"Now meet the reserved type, Tsukiko." Renge said as the curtains opened and Tsukiko walked out. She had a loose black T-shirt on and baggy brown pants. She had her hands in her pockets. "He may be completely reserved and a bit cold, but inside he's kind and once you really know him he'll show you a side you would never thought you would see." Tsukiko then went off the stage and joined her sister.

"So what do you think?" Renge said.

"My son is finally going to follow in my footsteps with my daughters supporting him." Tamaki said as anime tears came out of his eyes happily.

"I don't think so. Renge forced us to do all this stuff." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah, we had to do it or else who knows what will happen." Kumiko said. "Besides I'm not that down-to-earth at all. I'm more of a sky person who likes to live in the sky than the earth."

"True and I may be reserved, but I don't show anybody 'a side you would never thought you would see' to anyone. Actually I don't even have one." Tsukiko said.

"Well my work is done and I'm outta here." Renge said as she disappeared along with the stage and catwalk.

"Well work it out since the guests are coming soon." Manami said.

"Don't worry Tsukiko-senpai it'll be over soon." Hikaru said.

"Yeah besides you look nice in that dress, Kumiko-senpai." Kaoru said.

"Alright everyone get into position." Kyouya said.

Everyone was in position. The doors then opened and the customers came in.

"Welcome to the Host and Hostess Club today we have a special." Kyouya said. "Unfortunately the Yin-yang type will be out of service for a while, but the twins will still hosts. Now in the hostess club is the down-to-earth type for Kumiko and Tsukiko is now the host's club's reserved type."

"Wait a second; Tsukiko's been here?" A girl said. "But he's not in the host club then that means…"

"I thought that Tsukiko was in the hostess club…" A boy said.

"I know what you are thinking that Tsukiko, my only son-" Tamaki said before Tsukiko pounded him on the head.

"Shut up about the son thing." Tsukiko said.

"Well, he's has been in the hostess club because his true father who passed away has always wanted twin girls, but unfortunately only got a girl and a boy. So Tsukiko decided to join the hostess club with his sister in honor of her father's death." Tamaki said.

…_I'm gonna kill this guy…_ Tsukiko thought.

"So just yesterday Kumiko, my dear, sweet daughter said to Tsukiko that he should at least take some time off and so Tsukiko asked us to join the Host Club temporarily and to spend some quality time with his father." Tsukiko then pounded him on the head once again but this time Tamaki fell to the floor.

_Why did he include me in his stupid fantasy?_ Kumiko thought.

All the girls there had a pity face for Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko-kun we never knew that you would do such an honorable thing for your father."

"Yes, to dress up like a girl for your father's sake."

_Wow they believe things so easily…_ Midori thought. _I wonder what happened if Tamaki told them to jump off a bridge, will they actually go..._

Tsukiko hosting…

Tsukiko was at a table with 3 other girls, listening to them while they were telling her how they thought he was honorable to do that and stuff like that.

"Tsukiko-kun, are you sure it would be alright to be a host?"

"Yeah, my father gave me a sign. He told me to take a break from things after Kumiko told me to." Tsukiko said not really caring about anything besides killing Tamaki.

"You're so honorable, Tsukiko-kun." A girl said as hearts floated above them.

_Let's see... what would my first move be… _Tsukiko thought.

With Tamaki

He was watching Tsukiko since he was on a break from his customer.

"Renge-kun did a fantastic job on my son. I'm so proud!" Tamaki said as fake tears ran down his face.

"You do realize that she's going to kill you once this whole thing blows over." Kyouya said as he wrote stuff into his notebook.

"My precious son would never do anything to harm me." Tamaki said.

"I think you're mistaking her for someone else, but don't forget Tsukiko is a martial arts champion so I would watch what you say or else you might end up being beaten up by her." Kyouya said as he left.

Tamaki then looked over to Kumiko to see how she was doing.

Kumiko hosting…

Kumiko is at a table with 3 boys. She was just wondering how she is going to help Tsukiko out of the situation that they're in now.

"Kumiko-chan, are you going to be lonely without Tsukiko-kun at your side?"

Kumiko just nodded her head no. "Tsukiko needs a break from being a girl besides she did a lot for her father; I'm sure he wants Tsukiko to take a break from it."

"That's great, Kumiko-chan. We don't want you to be lonely or anything."

"Don't worry, that'll never happen since I'm always hosting all of my best customers now."

The boys started to blush.

Back to Tamaki

"Looks like both of them are doing fine." Kyouya said.

"I can't wait till I start training Tsukiko myself to be the king when I retire." Tamaki said.

"That would never happen since Tsukiko-senpai graduating this year." Haruhi said as she walked by.

"I'm just worried about what is going to happen when Miku comes here." Midori said.

"I'm just worried about how much we need to get repaired after this thing is over." Kyouya said.

"_Hey looks who's here._" Hikaru and Kaoru said as he pointed to Miku who just came in.

"I hope Tsuki-chan doesn't lose it." Honey said.

"Ah." Mori said.

With Tsukiko

The 3 girls then left and Tsukiko just sighed and lean back on the chair when she saw Miku.

_Are you kidding me? She's here now? Just great…_

"Tsukiko-kun, I've missed you!!!" Miku said as she ran towards Tsukiko and hugged her. "Did you miss me too?"

"No, I've been busy."

"Oh don't be silly Tsukiko-kun." Miku said still hugging Tsukiko.

"Please take a seat; I'm guessing you're my next customer?" Tsukiko said being a bit annoyed.

"Yeah." Miku said as she took a seat. "So Tsukiko-kun do you want to go out tonight? I'm pretty sure that you don't have to train since I went to check and there's no martial arts contest until a month or so later."

Tsukiko just looked at her. _Great, now what?_

"Miku-chan, Tsuki-chan does have a contest. It's a school one with the school's martial arts team." Honey said.

"What are you doing?" Tsukiko said whispering to him.

"I'm going to ask my brother." Honey said.

"Fine."

"A school one? What day?! What should I wear?! How should I cheer for you?" Miku said.

"How about you just leave me alone?" Tsukiko said to herself.

"Did you say anything?"

"Not that I know of."

"Also we're going to have our date tonight at this restaurant. It's called 'Silver Wings.' They have one of the best Italian stuff there and their design is so awesome. It's like the seat that we sit in have wings on them like angels." Miku said. "I can't wait; pick me up at 8, okay? See ya!" Miku then ran out.

"You're actually going out with her? I thought you hate her?" Kumiko said.

"She made the plans herself. I just got the information."

"What's the restaurant?" Midori said.

"Silver Wings, I believe. It sounds really familiar though." Tsukiko said.

"You made the design for it." Midori said.

"Huh?"

"You made the design for it. My dad owns the restaurant." Midori said.

"So what are you going to do about the date?" Kyouya said.

"I am not going on the date." Tsukiko said.

"But my son, you'll be breaking this girl's heart." Tamaki said.

"Does it look like I care? I don't care about her and I never will."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Tsukiko-senpai?" Haruhi said.

"I guess, but I don't want to be doing this right now." Tsukiko said.

"Come on. We're going to close the club and we'll figure this out." Manami said.

After club

"Okay so we need to get Tsukiko ready for the date with Miku, get a martial arts competition for this week and get Tsukiko out of this relationship." Kumiko said.

"We should get Tsukiko-senpai ready for the date." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to teach her about how to act and etiquette for males." Hikaru said. "That might take a while." Kyouya said.

"No it won't." Kumiko said.

"What are you talking about?" Manami said.

"Tsukiko knows the etiquette of the male and female." Midori said. "She knows the male better than the female since she actually took lessons for the male and Kumiko taught Tsukiko about the female etiquette."

Everyone just looked at Tsukiko shockingly.

"What? Back when we were in London I would always go to a party when the whole family was invited and other parties as a boy since I hate dresses. So eventually I learned the etiquette as well. I only wear the dress for musical stuff." Tsukiko said.

"That would explain some things." Midori said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You better hope so." Tsukiko glared at Midori.

"So we got that out of the way." Manami said.

"We need to have a martial arts competition so we're going to have to ask Honey's brother." Hikaru said.

"That might be a bit hard since it's not like his brother is going to allow it." Kyouya said.

"He might after he meets Tsuki-chan." Honey said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"Because he really looks up to her, Tsuki-chan is the only female that was allowed to be in the boy's division." Honey said.

"Ah." Mori said.

"At first she didn't like it since they either didn't want to fight her or underestimated her since she's a girl. Tsukiko binds her chest when she does that to make it fair." Kumiko said.

"Because of this new comers tend to believe that she's a he. I'm pretty sure that Chika-chan knows that she is a she. I think."

"Probably."

"I should forbid that." Tamaki said. "What if you get hurt? I might lose my only son."

"Tamaki-senpai, you should watch her fight. You might end up changing your mind." Midori said.

At the school's dojo

Honey had brought them to the school's dojo where Honey's brother, Yasuchika.

"Here we are everyone!" Honey said happily. "I think Chika-chan is here."

Honey opened the door and saw Honey's brother who had short brown hair and glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Yasuchika said.

"Chika-chan, I came here to ask you something." Honey said.

"Well I'm not helping you."

"Please, Tsuki-chan needs help."

"Tsuki?" Yasuchika said until he realized. "Tsukiko Takahashi?!"

"Yeah."

"I'll help then."

"Thanks Yasuchika." Tsukiko said.

Yasuchika just had a small blush on his face. Hikaru saw this and got a bit mad.

"You're welcome, Tsukiko-sama." Yasuchika said. "So what do you need?"

"Is it possible for you to make a school competition this Friday?"

"Of course, I can do anything."

"Thanks, now I have to go, I hope I'll meet you in competition."

"Likewise."

The group then left and was outside of the dojo.

"So now that we got that over with what's next?" Haruhi said.

"Well we need to get Tsukiko ready for the date and we have to figure a way to get Miku to fall out of love with Tsukiko." Midori said.

"Let's split up then." Kyouya said. "That way we'll get more things done."

"Alright."

"So Manami, Midori, Hikaru, Kaoru and I will go and help Tsukiko with her date." Kumiko said. "The rest of you will figure out a way to get rid of Miku before she'll blow."

"We're also going to be around somewhere on your date, alright?" Kenta said.

"Why?"

"_To make sure you don't kill her_," the Hitachiin twins said.

That night

Tsukiko went to pick up Miku at 8 and went to Silver Wings restaurant. Tsukiko wore a black tuxedo and Miku wore a green dress.

"Tsukiko-kun you look very handsome today."

"Thanks." Tsukiko said unemotionally. "I have a competition this Friday. It's a school competition. So I'm going to be busy training."

"Can I come and cheer you?"

"No," Tsukiko said flatly.

"But..why?" Miku said on the verge of tears.

"Because then I won't be able to concentrate."

Tsukiko then heard someone talked in her ear. (She has an earpiece in her ear.)

"You're supposed to be a gentleman!" Manami yelled.

Tsukiko then looked over and saw that Manami was about a couple tables away in a disguise.

_Oh great, I forgot that they're going to be around here._

Tsukiko looks around to see that everyone was there in a disguise. Manami and Haruhi were waitresses there. Hikaru and Kaoru were the waiters there. Kyouya and Kenta were behind the counter in disguise. Tamaki was playing the piano there with Kumiko on the violin. Midori and Honey was on the dance floor dancing while Mori was at a table watching them.

"Tsukiko-kun, are you sure you don't want me to be there cheering you on?" Miku said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Miku, it's just that I'm not into cheerleaders cheering me on. It would just distract me. I'm sorry Miku." Tsukiko said. _I hate myself for saying that, but it's better than making her cry._

"It's okay, Tsukiko-kun, but I'll still be there and I'll send you all of my hope so that you'll win."

_Even though she's really annoying in school she's actually pretty sweet right now._

"What would you like tonight?" Haruhi said as she walked up to them.

"The special tonight for me." Tsukiko said.

"Me too." Miku said.

"Alright." Haruhi said as she walked away.

"That waitress looks very familiar, doesn't she?"

"I didn't notice."

Tsukiko and Miku then heard some music.

"Let's go dance, okay?" Miku said as she drags Tsukiko to the dance floor where other people were dancing and Midori and Honey was dancing too in disguise.

"Looks like Miku dragged Tsukiko onto the dance floor." Midori said.

"Yeah, I hope Tsukiko knows how to dance."

"Don't worry she does." Midori said.

"Can you request a slow dance, Tsukiko-kun?"

"Sure." Tsukiko said as she walked over to Tamaki and Kumiko. "Hey."

"How's your date, my son?" Tamaki said.

"You look annoyed." Kumiko said.

"I guess, oh yeah so can you play a slow dance kind of song?"

"Why?" Kumiko said.

"Because she asked for it."

"Okay. Have fun on your date." Tamaki said.

Tsukiko just glared at him before leaving.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?" Kumiko said as she started to play.

"No he won't, my son won't do that to me." Tamaki said.

"Just keep thinking that then."

Tsukiko then walked back to Miku and they were dancing to a slow dance.

"I'm so glad that you actually went out with me." Miku said. "I've asked so many people about you and they said that you never dated anyone since you can here in October."

"Yeah, I guess you got lucky." Tsukiko said. _Of course I don't go out with anyone, I'm engaged._ Tsukiko thought.

"So I was wondering do you want to be my partner in the chemistry lab tomorrow in school. We're supposed to make a formula of something and I've heard that you're a chemist genius." Miku said. "I'm not really good in chemistry or any other science. I'm really good in literature though."

Tsukiko then heard something in her ear.

"You should accept, my son." Tamaki said.

"But I'm already Kumiko's partner." Tsukiko whispered.

"What was that?" Miku said.

"Oh nothing, I was just…thinking out loud."

"You can be her partner, I can work with that guy who's been dying to work with me and I'm pretty sure I know what to do, it's pretty simple for this lab."

"What other guy?" Kaoru said.

"This guy that shows up at the hostess club as a regular." Kumiko said. "Tsukiko been helping him out at the hostess club with chemistry and for some reason continuously thinks that Tsukiko is me."

"Maybe that's the reason why they don't know that Tsukiko-senpai is a girl even if she's in the hostess club." Kenta said.

"Can you stop your conversation? You do realize that I can hear you." Tsukiko whispered again.

"Did you say something again?" Miku said.

"Sorry, I tend to talk to myself."

"So do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure, I'll your partner." Tsukiko said.

"Awesome." Miku said.

Tsukiko looked over to see that Midori was dancing around with Honey. They were close enough to whisper something.

"We might of found a way. When you drop her at her house, meet us back at the house in the 3rd floor living room." Midori said before she left again dancing away.

"Miku, let's stop the food is almost here." Tsukiko said as they walked out of the dance floor.

"So Tsukiko, I've heard that you were in London before coming here. Is it fantastic as everyone says it is?"

"It was a really great place. The scenery is fantastic, but I really missed Forget-Me-Not Valley it was where I lived before going to London."

"So you were born on a farm?"

"No London, but I called Forget-Me-Not Valley my hometown because it means a lot to me than London."

"So why did you live in Forget-Me-Not Valley?"

"My father and my mother got divorced after my sister and I were born. My father and I then moved to the farm life and it was so beautiful there. I was so sad when I had to leave. I had to leave my best friend there."

"Who was your best friend?"

"Samson Kashiwagi, but I called him Sam and he would call me Tsuki. We would always work together and make everything so much fun. Before my dad died, he would treat Sam just like his own son even though my maiden last name is Kashiwagi we weren't related. But we would learn together when my father thought us and always have fun doing it no matter how hard it was."

"Wow, I'd never thought that you would actually live on a farm and then have to leave it."

"You should visit it sometimes, it's the most beautiful place on earth in my book."

"Here you go, madam." Kaoru said as he placed the food down in front of Miku and Hikaru did the same to Tsukiko.

"The limo will be here in about a half an hour." Hikaru whispered.

"Alright."

"Hey didn't those two look exactly like Hikaru and Kaoru?" Miku said.

"Maybe, but I don't think they would work here."

"But it is a 5-star restaurant."

"True, but their more into fashion design just like their mother."

"I guess."

The two of them then ate and just talked for a while.

"Let me go pay for the bill. The driver just called me."

"Sure I'll wait here."

Tsukiko left to go to the counter where Kyouya and Kenta were.

"Hey Tsukiko-senpai, how's the date?"

"Okay, didn't think she'll be that bad. She's actually pretty sweet."

"Well I'm pretty sure that Midori told you what we're going to do right?" Kyouya said.

"Yeah."

"Oh and don't worry about the bills. Midori's dad said that it's on the house for all the design for all of the restaurants." Kenta said.

"Okay. Well I'll meet you back at the house."

"Alright, see ya Tsukiko-senpai."

Tsukiko then got back to the table.

"Ready to go?" Tsukiko said.

"Of course."

They both got into the limo that was waiting.

"Thank you for the date, Tsukiko." Miku said. "You're actually the first person that I've dated since that other boy." Miku said.

"What other boy?" Tsukiko said curiously.

"Well before I came here I was in a private school about a couple of hours away from here and I met this boy that was so nice. I loved him truly. I then found out later that he was only flirting with me because he wanted to get close to me to get to my best friend who already had a boyfriend." Miku said. "After that I cried like I was never going to stop. Mother later found out and we moved so that I could get my mind off of him. We then came here and that's how I met you. You were so generous to me even though you didn't know me. A lot of people would of yelled at me because I tend to go a bit overboard sometimes and I almost got killed by your fan club for talking to you." Tsukiko sweat dropped as she said that. "When I dropped my books you were the only one that helped me. The other people didn't care they would just walk by or some would laugh at me, but then you stopped by and helped me. I was so glad that you did. I've heard that you were the complete opposite of your sister and since your sister is nice I would of guess that you were mean, but I was wrong. You're really generous."

Tsukiko just looked at her and didn't know what to say.

_Great now because of that I'll be even harder for me to break it to her that I really don't like her, but the worst part is that I know what she feels like since it happened to me before. Man, what am I going to do?_

"Here we are, Tsukiko-sama." The driver said.

"Thank you." Tsukiko said. "Here let me walked you in."

"Thank you."

Miku and Tsukiko got out of the door and they walked to Miku's walkway to her door.

"I'm glad that you went out with me even though I kind of made you go out with me." Miku said.

"It was okay. The date was great." Tsukiko said. "Well here are."

Miku then gave Tsukiko a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." She then walked into her mansion.

Tsukiko just looked at her walk away and then left.

_Well that was interesting. Sometimes I wonder what gender I am. I look like a girl yet I have the etiquette of both male and female. But what I'm really thinking about is how much Miku and I are the same. We were both used for love and I don't know if now I have the power of breaking her heart when I know what it will feel like…_

Tsukiko went back into the limo and they went back to the house where Tsukiko is meeting the others.

At the Takahashi/Hara estate on the 3rd floor living room

Everyone was gathering there and was sitting in a circle on the floor.

"So we figure out that Miku's family is going to be moving to America for business reasons so Miku is planning to be moving the day after the martial arts competition, this Saturday." Kyouya said.

"So all you have to do is just play along until next week and then you got rid of her." Kenta said.

"How do you know that she's moving?"

"Well, Ootori's and my family has connection with Miku's family and we kind of found out by our parents." Manami said.

"So how was the date?" Kumiko said.

"Yeah, you look like you really don't care about the date at all." Midori said. "But then again you really didn't care about her so."

"She's actually a really nice girl, but just a bit too annoying sometimes." Tsukiko said.

"That reminds me, you need to start training again for the competition, and you don't want to lose to amateurs do you?" Kumiko said.

"Oh yeah. I should I am Britain's martial arts champ after all."

"But what are you going to do about the host club?" Haruhi said.

"I think I'm just going to go to the host club for just tomorrow and the other 2 days I'm going to go and train for the competition."

"I'll be out too." Honey said. "I'm in the competition too since Tama-chan wants me to make sure nothing happens to Tsuki-chan."

Tsukiko just glared at Tamaki.

"What? I just want my son to be okay."

"Oh I'm going to be okay, but I'm not sure about you after this thing." Tsukiko said glaring at him.

"I'll be out too. I have to help Mitsukuni to train." Mori said.

"So we're going to be short 3 hosts for 2 days?" Kyouya said.

"That's unacceptable!" Tamaki said. "My son is out for 2 days?! That means 2 days of not seeing him."

"You'll see her in the morning, My Lord." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, the twins always decorate in the morning and we usually talk about what we're going to do in the morning too." Kaoru said.

"That means I still get a chance to see him?" Tamaki said happily.

"You're seeing her right now aren't you?" Kumiko said sweat dropping. _He should just try out for the drama club._

"I just hope that it doesn't affect our customers in anyway." Kyouya said.

"Don't worry I'm sure 2 days won't kill them." Tsukiko said.

"But I think that it might kill him." Manami said pointing to Tamaki who was at his corner being depress.

Tsukiko looked over to him and then to the twins. "Tamaki, don't be like that, besides if you worry about me so much, what's going to happen to your dear daughter, Haruhi, she need her father's love you know. And your protection from the twins,"

As on cue, Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi. Tamaki then started to scream at them.

"I'll repay you later," Tsukiko whispered to Haruhi.

"So are you planning to come to the competition, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Of course, I would love to see both of you in a sport that you two like to do." Haruhi said as she struggled out of Tamaki's grasp. "I saw Honey-senpai once, but I've never seen Tsukiko-senpai. I'll be cool to see her actually fight."

"Oh yeah, most of you never seen me fight anyone at all since I got here." Tsukiko said.

"We better get going we still have school tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and don't forget that you still have that lab thing tomorrow too." Kaoru said.

"Don't remind me." Tsukiko said.

The next day in chemistry

"Alright class today we're going to make a formula for perfume or any kind of cosmetic thing." The teacher said. "Only because the cosmetology teacher ran out of supplies and needed some new things and they said that whoever makes the 3 top best ones will be added to the cosmetology club as either products to sell or products that they will use and will be named after you and your partners."

The whole class started to get excited.

"This should be simple for you since you always make perfume and other stuff for Manami and Midori." Kumiko said.

"Obviously, no wonder I always have to make new supplies each week." Tsukiko said.

"Tsukiko-kun, would you work with me?" A girl said.

"No please work with me." Another girl said.

"I'm sorry, but Miku already asked to be my partner yesterday.

"Aww…" The girls said.

"Sorry girls, but I've asked him first." Miku said as she dragged Tsukiko to her table.

"You just got lucky, Miku." The girls said glaring as they walked away.

"Yeah, I bet she hypnotized him since he usual works with his sister." Another girl said.

"So what do you want to make, Tsukiko-kun?" Miku said.

"Anything you want."

"Let's make perfume and some make-up together. So it'll look like a perfume bottle, but on the bottle you can slide it open and you can use make-up." Miku said.

"That's a pretty good idea." Tsukiko said. "We can also make a mini mirror on it too."

"Great idea!" Miku said.

For the next 80 minutes the chemistry class worked on their project and by the end of the 80 minutes everyone was done. Tsukiko and Miku's project was placed first. They named it 'Beautiful moon sky' (Tsukiko means moon child and Miku means beautiful sky) Kumiko and her partner was placed second. They named it 'Long lasting beauty.' Honey, Mori and their partner (There was one group of 3) They named it 'Heaven's light' (Their other partner was a girl and named it.)

"That was so much fun, Tsukiko-kun!" Miku said. "We should do this more often."

"Sure."

"I'll see you later at the host club." Miku said.

"Alright, Miku."

Miku then left.

"Hey Tsukiko, how was the project?" Kumiko said.

"It was actually pretty fun." Tsukiko said. "I'm surprised that you actually got 2nd, you were never that good in chemistry."

"Hey, I'm getting better at least." Kumiko said.

"Hey Tsuki-chan, Kumi-chan, let's go to the cafeteria." Honey said.

"Ah."

"_Sure._"

After school

The 3rd music room

Everyone was hosting again with no theme today. Tsukiko was hosting Miku again.

"Tsukiko-kun, can you come over to my house today?" Miku said.

"Why?" Tsukiko asked.

"My father wants to meet you." Miku said.

"Why would your father want to meet me? I'm pretty sure he knows me from my 2nd cousin, Manami."

"But he wants to meet you in person because…" Miku said blushing.

Tsukiko just looked at her confused. "Because?"

"Well… I'm actually leaving this Saturday to go to…America because father is getting transfer so… we're moving." Miku said looking down sadly. "But once I leave I can't see you again and that's why I've asked my dad if we can be... engaged."

Tsukiko just looked at her with a shocked face and wide eyes.

"I know it's sudden, but I've never felt this way before about anyone and you've been one of the most generous boy I've ever met." Miku said.

_Great, now I'm definitely in a big mess._ Tsukiko thought. _How do I get out of this mess now?_

"Would you please excuse me for just a bit?" Tsukiko said.

"Sure."

Tsukiko then left and when to Kumiko's table.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow my sister for a sec?"

"Sure."

Tsukiko dragged Kumiko over to the side.

"Hey. We have a problem." Tsukiko said.

"What?" Kumiko said.

Tsukiko then explained what Miku just told her.

"That is a problem. What are we going to do?"

"Well I have to meet Miku's father tonight."

"After the club is over we'll have to talk with the rest of them."

"I can't. After the club I have to go with Miku."

"I'll talk to everyone and we'll figure something." Kumiko said.

"Hopefully." Tsukiko said. "I have to go back to Miku, see ya."

"Yeah."

Back with Miku

Tsukiko got back to the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miku."

"It's alright, but I have to go now, I'll meet you after club so that we can go to my house."

"Sure."

After club

Everyone was cleaning up and Miku was waiting for Tsukiko outside.

"What's Miku-senpai still doing here?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, the host club closed about 10 minutes ago." Manami said.

"Actually I have to go meet her father after club." Tsukiko said.

"_Why would you want to meet her father when you don't even like her?_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"Kumiko will tell you, but right now I have to go." Tsukiko said as she grabbed her bag and left.

With Miku

"Hello Tsukiko-kun, let's go." Miku said clinging to her. "So let's meet my father, you'll love him he's really cool."

At the Shisawagi estate

Tsukiko walked into her mansion to see that there were some boxes packed already.

"Come on, my father is in his office." Miku said as she dragged Tsukiko up the stairs.

At Miku's father's office

"Here we are, Tsukiko-kun." Miku said. "Father, are you there?"

"Yes?"

"This is Tsukiko Takahashi. The boy I've been talking to you about."

"So I finally get to see Tsukiko Takahashi in person."

Tsukiko finally got to see what Miku's father looked like. He had light brown hair with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a grey business suit.

"Miku, can you please let me talk to Tsukiko in private?" Her father said.

"Of course." Miku said as she left the room.

"Please take a seat."

Tsukiko walked over in front of his desk and sat down.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." He said as he sat down. "I've heard a lot from you from my daughter. She truly loves you even though she just met you in just a week."

"Yes."

"That is why I want you to be my daughter's husband. I've already known that my daughter had her heart broken once, but you are different from the other one so I can trust you. Including you are related to one of my close partners in business."

"Are you talking about the Nakashima's?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, my cousin's the Haras are related to them."

"So I guess you heard that we're moving to America this Saturday, right?"

"Yes, but why are you leaving?"

"I've been promoted, but my office is in America. I didn't want my daughter to be disappointed after finding her love so that's why I said that you two can be engaged, but there's something on your mind, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tsukiko said as she looked down.

"You don't have to be married to her. I just want you to think about it. If you don't, we won't do anything, but if you do then our connection with your family will grow stronger."

"Let me think about it. I'm not really sure about this." Tsukiko said as she got up. "I'm sorry about not giving you a definite answer, but I will before you leave."

"Okay, Miss. Takahashi."

Tsukiko then look at him surprisingly. "You know?"

"Of course and don't worry she won't be able to hear, it's a sound-poof room. I did some research, but it's surprising how you can completely cover it up. When I first saw you I would of never guess you were a girl by the way you acted. If you gotten rid of your long hair I might have thought that the internet lied."

Tsukiko sweat dropped. "Nice to know. I've had a lot of years of practice and I guess you already research enough to realize that I'm already engaged, right?"

"No, that's the part I didn't find out. If you don't mind who are you engaged to?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin, from the fashion designing industry."

"Ah, a really good match considering that you're family is also into designing, different, but still in the designing industry."

"But I'll still think about it the offer. I know how your daughter feels. I've been through the same thing."

"Well it was nice to meet you and talk."

"Likewise Mr. Shisawagi."

Tsukiko then left the room to find that Miku was still waiting sitting on the chair.

"So how did it go? Do you like him?"

"Of course, he's really pretty cool."

"I'm glad you like him. So what did he say?"

"He'll give me a couple days to think about the engagement."

"Okay."

"I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow in chemistry."

"Alright." Miku then gave Tsukiko a hug before she left.

Back at Tsukiko's house

Tsukiko went straight to her room and locked both her door and balcony door so that she won't be bothered. She then put on her headphones and listened to music while she thought about what just happened.

_What am I going to do about this? I really don't want to marry her at all since I'm engaged to Hikaru, but I don't want to break her heart, but I don't want to marry her I am a girl after all. I know what it feels like and I'm not going to do the same to her. What am I going to do? This is way too complicated…_

Tsukiko then heard a knocked, but didn't bother to open it or answer.

"Tsukiko? Are you in there? Tsukiko?" Kumiko said from the outside.

Tsukiko then heard nothing and then saw Kumiko banging on the balcony's door.

"Tsukiko! Open up! We need to talk!"

Tsukiko just ignored her and continued to listen to her music while thinking about things.

"I guess she's in deep thought." Kumiko said as she left, but not before looking up at the clouds. "Dark clouds are approaching does this means something bad?"

The next day

After school

Tsukiko went straight home to train for the martial arts competition. She was upstairs in the dance room (It's a room were the walls are mirrors and you can see what you're doing. It's usually for dancing, but Tsukiko decided to do it for training). During training she got a call from Miku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsukiko, did you make up your mind?"

"Just give me by tomorrow, I'll let you know by then."

"Alright, but tomorrow can I see you train?"

"I don't care as long as you don't distract me."

"Alright."

Tsukiko then took a break and sat down on a chair. The door then opened and Kumiko showed up.

"Hey Tsukiko, I see you've been training."

"Of course."

"So why did you just block me out yesterday?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"It's okay. It's been a while since I saw you train."

"It's been a while since I saw you train for fencing as well."

"Hey, I got an excuse for that. There hasn't been a fencing tournament for a while. So are you going to tell me what you're going to do about Miku?"

"I don't know right now. Her father knows that I'm a girl. He also said that he'll give me time to think about it and currently I'm planning to give them my answer by tomorrow since Miku is coming to see me train."

"Why are you planning to do that?" Kumiko said. "She might find out about you being a girl."

"No she won't besides I need to talk to her about this. There's just no other way I can think about it and I'm almost out of time to think."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"To tell you the truth me too."

The next day after school

Tsukiko and Miku came to the Takahashi/Hara estate after school to get ready for the competition for Friday.

"So this is your house, it's really nice."

"Thanks."

Tsukiko then started to stretch to get ready to train.

"Tsukiko so do you have an answer?"

Tsukiko then stopped and looked up. She then got up and walked over to Miku.

"Can you give me just one more day? I'm really sorry that I keep delaying this."

"It's okay, but at least I'm able to see you train till tomorrow. So how does tomorrow competition work?"

"Well tomorrow there are going to be 3 kind of competition. Hand-to-hand combat, where we spar with no weapons. Then there is Armed combat with weapons and don't worry, the rules say to only use the weapons for blocking and stopping an opponent except for some of the weapons that are used for attacking, but there's only a few. Each person is allowed to have up to 3 types of weapons."

"What weapons are you using?"

"All of them have been specialized for me. My sister and I worked on it to make sure they are super efficient."

"Oh yeah, your sister is into physics."

"Yeah, so instead of using shuriken, we made sure to make this throwing object was perfect for speed and far range. Watch this."

Tsukiko then stood far away from a target. Tsukiko then threw something that made a small wind and then they heard something hit the target.

"I didn't see anything."

"Exactly, please go and look." Tsukiko said.

Miku then walked over and saw 3 needles that are thin that it's impossible to see with the naked eye when throw. They also hit the center of it as well.

"One of my family member is into archery so we have this target, but we also use it for this too."

"Amazing."

"Yeah, another one is the kon (Long stick made of metal) made of metal instead of bamboo. It would help me for close combat. We didn't do any special for this since it was already perfect for me."

"So what's your last one?"

"An item that no one has, we made this completely for me for defense."

"What is it?"

"A fan made of metal. It took forever to master and I also cut myself a lot trying to learn using it. Of course in the end, I finally made it work. This is the second time I'm going to be using this in combat."

Tsukiko then went over to get a box and open it with a key and then took out another box and open the box and showed Miku the fans. There were 3 fans in there. There was also another box in there that was locked and chained.

"There's 3 fans just in case of if one was ever broken. I only use 2 fans because I have 2 hands."

"But why are they locked?"

"Because it's my most prized possession for martial arts. It helped me win the national championships and I haven't used them since then."

"What's that one?" Miku said as she pointed to the one box that was chained and locked.

"That's the fans that we're still experimenting on. It's suppose to help me in offense as well in defense, but they didn't turn out so well."

"What happened?"

"We were really close to killing me. You see, we wanted them to shoot out my needles, but we had to figure a way to do that. It took a while, but we decided to use needles, but these were extra thin so we could fit them into the part we them so that each time I wave my fan, it'll shoot out. We tried it, but the needles went flying all over the place and one of them cracked the mirror and the mirror almost landed on me."

"It was a good thing you weren't hurt."

"Yeah, but we made a discovery on that so it did somewhat helped us in a life threatening way."

"Amazing how you can turn science into martial arts."

"Yeah. Oh yeah the last kind of martial arts is full combat, where we can do anything pretty much anything, but that's for the last 4 people in the contest."

"Wow."

Tsukiko then went back to training as Miku watched.

The next day

Competition Time

Tsukiko, Honey was ready for the competition.

"Hey Tsuki-chan, are you ready?" Honey said

"Yeah, so what section are you in?" Tsukiko said.

"Section 'B', you?"

"I'm in Section 'A', I've heard that your brother is in Section 'C'"

"I just hope the 3 of us are going to be in the finals."

"Yeah."

"Come on, we need to go. The opening ceremony is about to start." Honey said happily.

"Yeah.

Tsukiko and Honey walked out into the gym. There the whole school was there watching.

"Wow, this is amazing." Honey said.

"Yeah." Tsukiko said.

Yasuchika was up on the platform talking.

"Welcome to this year's school martial arts competition. Today we are lucky to have both Tsukiko and Mitsukuni, two national champions in martial arts and other stuff. Today we have 64 people in this competition divided into 4 sections of 16 people. The winners of each section will go onto the finals and fight in a free for all full combat. This will really test who is the best in this school. Each section will leave to go and fight in their own gym. After that the 4 finalist will show up again here and spar." Yasuchika said.

"Looks like we'll meet later Mitsukuni." Tsukiko said smiling.

Honey just looked up before smiling. "Yes we will, Tsukiko."

Both of them then left and went to their own section.

In section A

Tsukiko was stretching along with everyone else getting ready for the competition.

"I hope I'm not up against Tsukiko." Someone said.

"Yeah, I've heard that he's undefeated."

"Well I've heard that he does his own style of martial arts."

"Oh yeah I've heard that too."

_Too many rumors, but most of them are true._ Tsukiko thought.

"Hey, Tsukiko!" Kumiko said.

"Hey."

Kumiko, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Manami walked over to Tsukiko.

"Hey, we've been hearing rumors about you and Honey-senpai all over the place." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it's annoying to be a champion sometimes, by the way what happen to half of you?"

"Oh yeah, they're over at Honey-senpai's section." Manami said.

"We're going to be switching after 2 rounds…well 3 out of 5, Hikaru and I are going to stay here and Mori and Midori are going to stay over there." Kumiko said.

"Interesting."

"So what number are you?" Haruhi said.

"2, my lucky number." Tsukiko said.

"Good luck!" Kaoru said.

"Thanks, well got to go." Tsukiko said as she went back to stretching.

"Hey, Tsukiko-kun!" Miku said.

"Hello, Miku." Tsukiko said.

"Good luck and do your best, Tsukiko-kun." Miku said as she left.

"Okay everyone, the first 2 rounds will be unarmed, hand-to-hand combat." The referee said. "The last two rounds till finding out who will be a finalist will be armed combat. All rounds are timed to 5 minutes or until one of the opponent is unable to move/fight. Now number 2 and 11 please come up to the platform."

"I feel sorry for the one who's number 11." Some random person said.

"I know, to get beaten by Takahashi on the first round, how pathethic."

Tsukiko then got up on the platform along with another guy.

"Good luck." Tsukiko said.

"I don't need luck to beat you. Even if you're the champion of Britain, I've been training since I've been born. There's no way you can beat me."

_A hothead, this is going to be annoying._ Tsukiko thought.

Tsukiko then bowed, but the guy was running over to attack her.

"Hey! I didn't say start yet!" The referee said.

Tsukiko then looked up and was about to hit, but Tsukiko then blocked and flip the guy over and he landed on his back.

"How disgraceful, didn't even bow for respect or wait to begin." Tsukiko said with serious eyes.

"Tsukiko looks scary." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said as the two twins held each other.

"She takes things serious when it comes to respect and honor especially in martial arts." Kumiko said.

"You should be disqualified." Tsukiko said.

"What's wrong? I bet you always do this so you can win easily." The guy said getting up again.

"Okay, you two this is a hand-to-hand combat in other words unarmed." The referee said.

Tsukiko then bowed again and this time the other guy bowed as well.

"Begin!" The referee said as he got off the platform.

The guy ran towards Tsukiko again and was about to punch her, but Tsukiko blocked.

"How weak." Tsukiko said glaring at him.

Tsukiko then kicked him away and stood there again. The guy then comes again and tried to punch her again and again as Tsukiko just dodged. Tsukiko then got down and knocked the guy down by swinging her leg into his legs. She then got back up again.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

The guy then tried to punch her again, but Tsukiko just grabbed it and flipped him over and he was knocked out. The judges then gave a knocked out sign (An 'X')

"Tsukiko Takahashi is the winner."

"Wow, you see that."

"Yeah, that guy never had a chance in the first place anyways. He should of quitted instead of being humiliated by Takahashi."

"Wow, how does this competition work anyways?" Haruhi said.

"They spar and while they do the judges score on their techniques, style and performance unless if the judges give a knock out sign, then they don't score at all." Kumiko explained. "The technique points come from what moves they use; in an armed competition they'll also score on how you use your weapons. Style points come from how you move to dodge and other stuff, Tsukiko always score a perfect 10 each time because when in armed competition she actually puts in gymnastics in there as well. Performance points come from your performance, the hardest one to get a perfect 10 on."

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"You have to be pretty much perfect to get a perfect 10. They score on how you use your moves and pretty much the average of technique and style points including how you acted when fighting, so it's hard. Tsukiko gets really close to a perfect 10, but usually don't get it."

"Wow."

2 rounds later

4 people were left and now it was time for the armed competition.

"Number 2 and 3; please come up to the platform." The referee said.

"That guy's dead." A random person said.

"Yeah, Tsukiko is impossible to beat in full combat so it's definitely impossible to beat her in armed competition."

"Yeah."

"This is an armed combat." The referee said.

Tsukiko and the other guy then bowed.

"Begin!!"

Tsukiko then threw needles at the guy's bottom part of his pants which pinned him there. She then came up close and flipped him. He then threw some shurikens at Tsukiko, she did a back flip dodging it.

"Wow." Hikaru said.

"I was wondering when she was going to use gymnastics." Kumiko said.

Tsukiko took out her kon to block another set of shurikens throw at her. Tsukiko then used the kon and lifted herself off the ground (Like the pole vault) and she kicked the guy in the stomach. The guy tried to get up again to attack, but failed.

"Timed!" The referee said.

The judges gave the guy an average of 7 in technique; average of 5 in style and got a 6.3 in performance. The judges then gave Tsukiko an average of 9.5 in technique; average of 10 in style and lastly got a 9.8 for performance.

"Wow, that guy totally got creamed."

"I know. Tsukiko is definitely going to the finals."

"Yeah."

Tsukiko beat the final person and was a finalist in the final. Honey and Yasuchika was also finalists as well.

In the locker room

Tsukiko was just sitting there thinking.

"Hey Tsuki-chan." Honey said happily.

"Hey Honey. This is way too easy."

"I guess, but it's still fun."

"Yeah."

"Well I have to rearm; I used a lot of weapons."

"Yeah me too."

Tsukiko then went to get more needles along with her fans.

"Hey Tsukiko-kun." Miku said. "So did you make up your mind?"

"Yes and…I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I know that you like me from the start, but I wanted to let you know that I'm already engaged. I'm sorry." Tsukiko said.

"Oh…well… it's okay and I'm sorry that I made you do things I wanted." Miku said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Miku, but I know that there is someone way better than me out there." Tsukiko said wiping Miku's tears away.

"There will never be anyone like you, but I guess I should of known that you'll be engaged since you're such a great guy."

"If you're mad at me and hate me forever I'm okay with that. I'm used to being used for love back in London."

"I'm not mad at you, but I know that whatever person that is engaged to you will be a really happy person, but I still wish you luck in the finals." Miku said as she left.

"Hey Tsukiko, it's time to go." Honey said being serious.

"Yeah." Tsukiko said a bit sad.

Both of them walked out and met up with Yasuchika and the other finalist.

"Good luck everyone." Honey said.

"You too."

"Here are the 4 finalists!" The referee said. "This round is a 10-minute full combat round. Here you can do practically anything. Except kill the person. The four finalists are Tsukiko Takahashi, national champion in all kinds of martial arts, volleyball and gymnastics. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, national champion in karate and judo. Yasuchika Haninozuka, captain of the karate club and last is Haru Tomoshima, vice-captain of the karate club. First up are Tsukiko Takahashi and Yasuchika Haninozuka."

"It looks like Tsukiko is up against Yasuchika." Haruhi said.

"I wonder who will win." Manami said.

"I just hope Tsukiko will at least give him a chance to at least try to hit her." Kumiko said.

"I highly doubt that." Midori said. "She's very competitive."

Miku was sitting near the front looking at Tsukiko.

_Good luck… _Miku thought sadly.

Tsukiko and Yasuchika got on the platform looking at each other.

"It's always been my dream to fight you, but I never expected to do it this soon." Yasuchika said. "I've always thought that I would have had more experience before fighting you."

"Well, I hope that you're ready." Tsukiko said. "Cause, I'm not planning to hold back. I'll fight you as I would in a championship."

Both of them then bowed.

"Begin!"

Tsukiko then pulled out her kon as she blocked his shurikens.

_A lot quicker than most people, it was a good thing I saw that. Gotta remember to see that coming next time._ Tsukiko thought.

Tsukiko ran over to Yasuchika and tried to knock him off his feet, but he dodge by jumping. Tsukiko then jumped back and threw needles at him and pinned him to the ground. Tsukiko was about to hit him, but he blocked with his own kon. They then fought with kons until Yasuchika knocked Tsukiko's out of her hands. Yasuchika was about to hit her, but Tsukiko did a split dodging it.

_That was too close. _Tsukiko thought then rolled away.

She got back up, kicked him and did a back flip dodging the shurikens that was he threw before he fell. Tsukiko picked up her kon again and blocked Yasuchika's kick.

"You're doing pretty good, Yasuchika." Tsukiko said as she kicked him too.

"You're doing good too."

Yasuchika then came towards and Tsukiko caught his arm and flipped him pinning him to the ground on his stomach with his arm behind his back. Yasuchika tried to get back up, but Tsukiko's grip only got stronger.

"Finished!"

Tsukiko then allowed him to get back up.

"Great job, Yasuchika. You could be a champion one day with your speed. You'll be a challenge for anyone."

"But you have a strategic mind. Something that is stronger than speed or strength. I also know that I can never be a true champion. Not until I beat you, but until then I'll train until I can challenge you again."

"I'll be waiting."

The judges then gave Yasuchika an unable to continue. Yasuchika and Tsukiko then walked to the sidelines and watched Honey and Haru spar.

Tsukiko watched and was amazed at Honey's speed. He was even faster than Yasuchika. He's aim was also always on target; a huge problem on Tsukiko.

_This maybe more than a challenge to me…_ Tsukiko thought. _Never had I met someone with his speed and aim; it'll be hard to even hit him. I'll either have to go into offense or defense, but both ways have its disadvantages. So far Honey's weapons are kunai and the kon. A kunai can only be used as a far range weapon in this competition, but usually it can be used as a close combat weapon as well. The kon is a close combat weapon so he can attack me from both far and close. I'm guessing both of us were planning to wait until the end to use our 3__rd__ weapon. I don't think I've ever heard of him using a 3__rd__ weapon ever, but I should probably watch out for it._

Tsukiko then realized that the fight was over and Honey knocked him out with a flip.

_Looks like time's up for me to strategize._ Tsukiko thought. She then walked up to the platform and faced Honey.

"Looks like Tsukiko-senpai ends up fighting Honey-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but in the end…who will win?" Midori said.

_I wonder if Tsukiko is thinking about the speed that Honey showed. At this rate, she'll have to think of something for that._ Kumiko thought. _This is definitely going to be a challenge for you._

"Good luck, Mitsukuni." Tsukiko said.

"You too, Tsukiko." Honey said.

Both of them bowed.

"Begin!"

Tsukiko started off by throwing needles at him, but he only jumped up and dodged him. Tsukiko then smirked. _I was hoping he'll do that._ She then just her kon and lifted herself up kicking him in mid-air knocking him down. Honey got up and threw 2 kunais at Tsukiko. She picked up her kon and knocked the kunais out of the way. She didn't notice Honey and he kicked her in the stomach knocking her down.

_I didn't even see that! _Tsukiko thought still shocked.

She got up and charged at him with her kon, they both then used their kons for a bit before Honey kicked Tsukiko's kon and grab it now having two kons. He spun both of them in his hand and charged towards Tsukiko. _Looks like it's a good time to use the fans. _Tsukiko took out her fans and blocked both kons and sent them flying. Honey looked shocked for a bit before grabbed a kunai and threw them at Tsukiko. Tsukiko swung her fan and made the kunais spinning towards Honey. He then dodged them and went charging towards Tsukiko and tried to kick Tsukiko on the side, but unfortunately was unsuccessful since Tsukiko used her fan to blocked his leg.

Midori gasped. "Honey's bleeding!" She said.

"What?!" The others said. They then saw Honey's right leg that he just used to try to kick was badly hurt and the blood started to dye into his uniform.

"He must have gotten a cut from Tsukiko's fan." Kumiko said. "The fan is made out of metal after all."

"Honey we need to stop the battle before that cut gets infected." Tsukiko said.

"I'm okay…" Honey said trying to find his balance, but he fell and Yasuchika caught him before he fell off the platform.

"The battle is over! Tsukiko is-"

"No." Tsukiko said looked at the referee. "Call the battle a tie. We had to stop because of a cut and it's not fair that I get to win because of that. That's a cowards' way of winning."

Everyone looked shocked at this.

"Call the battle as a tie…now." Tsukiko said looking at the referee.

"Alright, this battle is a tie!"

The crowd then cheered.

"Come on, let's get Honey to a hospital to get the cut inspected. It looks like it's really deep." Tsukiko said as the others arrived.

"Don't worry I called an ambulance." Kyouya said.

At the hospital

Honey was patched up and his wound was bounded with bandages. The others had to go somewhere so Tsukiko and Mori were in the room.

"Sorry about that Honey." Tsukiko said.

"It's okay; I just got a bit carried away." Honey said. "But you were awesome, Tsuki-chan. I was getting worried that you might be unstoppable."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that was unstoppable. You're speed and aim is what worried me."

Honey smiled, "I was worried that you were planning something towards the end to win. You also have a quick reaction."

They both smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Hey guess what?" Manami said popping into the room.

"What is it?"

Manami and the rest of them came in with two trophies.

"The referee wanted to give them to you, but you already left."

"But why are there two?" Tsukiko said.

Kumiko laughed. "I told them to get two just in case since everyone pretty much knew that if you two were to be in the finals, it'll be a tie."

Everyone laughed.

"Wow…" Tsukiko said.

Manami then gave one trophy to Tsukiko and the other to Honey.

"You two were awesome!" Midori said, "Especially you, Honey-sempai!" She gave him a hug.

"Yeah, if you two were to team up I'll be scared to even face you." Haruhi said.

"My son, he didn't hurt you or anything right?" Tamaki said.

"I'm fine," Tsukiko said glaring at him.

"Well Honey-sempai is able to leave, but he should try to stay off of his right leg so that the wound will heal quicker." Kyouya said.

The next day

It was finally Saturday and Tsukiko was at the airport with everyone else to say good-bye to Miku.

"Well it looks like it's almost time to leave." Miku said sadly.

"Yeah, here I got these for you," Tsukiko said as she gave her a bouquet roses.

"Thank you, Tsukiko." Miku said blushing.

"And I want you to keep this trophy." Tsukiko said showing her a trophy.

"What? Your trophy?!" Miku said. "No, you keep it, it's yours."

Tsukiko shook her head, "No it isn't, I got it engraved and it's a different trophy it just happens to look like the one yesterday."

Miku then read it out loud. "Miku, you'll find your true love one day; trust me on this. From Tsukiko." Miku then started to cry.

Tsukiko was shocked. "What's wrong?"

"This is the best gift I've gotten and I'm going to be really sad once I leave."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Tsukiko said smiling.

Miku then blushed and nodded. "Goodbye, Tsukiko."

"Goodbye, Miku."

Miku then left but not before kissing Tsukiko on the lips which surprised everyone especially Tsukiko.

Miku then giggled and ran away waving goodbye.

Tsukiko just stood there shocked and blushing.

"Wow," Kumiko said.

"That was…well…umm..." Midori said.

"Awkward." Manami said.

"Tsukiko?" Hikaru said as he watched Tsukiko still in shocked.

"Aww, my sweet son watches as his princess walks out of his life forever." Tamaki said. "And after she kissed you too."

Tsukiko then got out of her shock and looked at him angrily.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't suggest on 'not breaking her heart'." Tsukiko said as she pulled out her kon out of nowhere.

"Umm…what are you planning to do with that, my son?" Tamaki said as everyone backed away from both of them.

"Oh just using it to hit a piñata." Tsukiko said. "Guess who the piñata is."

"Umm…me?" Tamaki said now worried.

"Correct,"

Tamaki then started to run away as Tsukiko chased him with a kon.

"Come back here so I can knock the candy out of you!" Tsukiko yelled.

"Should we help him?" Haruhi asked.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"Nah." Everyone said not wanting to suffer the same fate as Tamaki.

Back to the present

At the Takahashi/Hara Estate

"I still say she's crazy," Tsukiko said still mad about that kiss.

"Aww, but you two made a cute couple," Tamaki said.

"Just shut up, idiot,"

"But the competition was fun, don't you think, Takeshi?" Honey said.

"Ah," Mori replied.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that we tied," Tsukiko said.

"I can't believe that Honey lost," Midori pouted. She then noticed Tsukiko glaring at her. "Of course, I wanted you to win too," She put her arms up for defense.

Tsukiko gave Midori one last glare. "But she was nice though, just a bit pushy,"

"I'm just happy that it's over," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you were really mad," Kaoru said.

"Are you still sad that your princess, the one true love of your life has left forever?" Tamaki said appearing next to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko glared at him when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kyouya sighed. "Just be glad we got all the damages fixed."

"True, Tsukiko really attacked the room well," Kenta said.

"_The place was falling apart_," The Hitachiin twins said as they shuttered at the memory.

"Blame your stupid king," Tsukiko folded her arms glaring at Tamaki, who hid behind Haruhi and Kumiko.

"Save your daddy from your brother, my daughters,"

Kumiko and Haruhi looked at each other before walking away leaving Tamaki defenseless.

Haruhi then turned the page in the album...

**Author's Note: **I will not upload these short....well somewhat short-longish stories as quickly. I will probably upload them once in a while. Please send me any ideas in a review and I might consider them.


End file.
